Mt 25/kjv
: }|1| 25:1 Then shall the kingdom of heaven be likened unto ten virgins, which took their lamps, and went forth to meet the bridegroom. }} : }|2| 25:2 And five of them were wise, and five were foolish. }} : }|3| 25:3 They that were foolish took their lamps, and took no oil with them: }} : }|4| 25:4 But the wise took oil in their vessels with their lamps. }} : }|5| 25:5 While the bridegroom tarried, they all slumbered and slept. }} : }|6| 25:6 And at midnight there was a cry made, Behold, the bridegroom cometh; go ye out to meet him. }} : }|7| 25:7 Then all those virgins arose, and trimmed their lamps. }} : }|8| 25:8 And the foolish said unto the wise, Give us of your oil; for our lamps are gone out. }} : }|9| 25:9 But the wise answered, saying, Not so; lest there be not enough for us and you: but go ye rather to them that sell, and buy for yourselves. }} : }|10| 25:10 And while they went to buy, the bridegroom came; and they that were ready went in with him to the marriage: and the door was shut. }} : }|11| 25:11 Afterward came also the other virgins, saying, Lord, Lord, open to us. }} : }|12| 25:12 But he answered and said, Verily I say unto you, I know you not. }} : }|13| 25:13 Watch therefore, for ye know neither the day nor the hour wherein the Son of man cometh. }} : }|14| 25:14 For the kingdom of heaven is as a man travelling into a far country, who called his own servants, and delivered unto them his goods. }} : }|15| 25:15 And unto one he gave five talents, to another two, and to another one; to every man according to his several ability; and straightway took his journey. }} : }|16| 25:16 Then he that had received the five talents went and traded with the same, and made them other five talents. }} : }|17| 25:17 And likewise he that had received two, he also gained other two. }} : }|18| 25:18 But he that had received one went and digged in the earth, and hid his lord's money. }} : }|19| 25:19 After a long time the lord of those servants cometh, and reckoneth with them. }} : }|20| 25:20 And so he that had received five talents came and brought other five talents, saying, Lord, thou deliveredst unto me five talents: behold, I have gained beside them five talents more. }} : }|21| 25:21 His lord said unto him, Well done, thou good and faithful servant: thou hast been faithful over a few things, I will make thee ruler over many things: enter thou into the joy of thy lord. }} : }|22| 25:22 He also that had received two talents came and said, Lord, thou deliveredst unto me two talents: behold, I have gained two other talents beside them. }} : }|23| 25:23 His lord said unto him, Well done, good and faithful servant; thou hast been faithful over a few things, I will make thee ruler over many things: enter thou into the joy of thy lord. }} : }|24| 25:24 Then he which had received the one talent came and said, Lord, I knew thee that thou art an hard man, reaping where thou hast not sown, and gathering where thou hast not strawed: }} : }|25| 25:25 And I was afraid, and went and hid thy talent in the earth: lo, there thou hast that is thine. }} : }|26| 25:26 His lord answered and said unto him, Thou wicked and slothful servant, thou knewest that I reap where I sowed not, and gather where I have not strawed: }} : }|27| 25:27 Thou oughtest therefore to have put my money to the exchangers, and then at my coming I should have received mine own with usury. }} : }|28| 25:28 Take therefore the talent from him, and give it unto him which hath ten talents. }} : }|29| 25:29 For unto every one that hath shall be given, and he shall have abundance: but from him that hath not shall be taken away even that which he hath. }} : }|30| 25:30 And cast ye the unprofitable servant into outer darkness: there shall be weeping and gnashing of teeth. }} : }|31| 25:31 When the Son of man shall come in his glory, and all the holy angels with him, then shall he sit upon the throne of his glory: }} : }|32| 25:32 And before him shall be gathered all nations: and he shall separate them one from another, as a shepherd divideth his sheep from the goats: }} : }|33| 25:33 And he shall set the sheep on his right hand, but the goats on the left. }} : }|34| 25:34 Then shall the King say unto them on his right hand, Come, ye blessed of my Father, inherit the kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world: }} : }|35| 25:35 For I was an hungred, and ye gave me meat: I was thirsty, and ye gave me drink: I was a stranger, and ye took me in: }} : }|36| 25:36 Naked, and ye clothed me: I was sick, and ye visited me: I was in prison, and ye came unto me. }} : }|37| 25:37 Then shall the righteous answer him, saying, Lord, when saw we thee an hungred, and fed thee? or thirsty, and gave thee drink? }} : }|38| 25:38 When saw we thee a stranger, and took thee in? or naked, and clothed thee? }} : }|39| 25:39 Or when saw we thee sick, or in prison, and came unto thee? }} : }|40| 25:40 And the King shall answer and say unto them, Verily I say unto you, Inasmuch as ye have done it unto one of the least of these my brethren, ye have done it unto me. }} : }|41| 25:41 Then shall he say also unto them on the left hand, Depart from me, ye cursed, into everlasting fire, prepared for the devil and his angels: }} : }|42| 25:42 For I was an hungred, and ye gave me no meat: I was thirsty, and ye gave me no drink: }} : }|43| 25:43 I was a stranger, and ye took me not in: naked, and ye clothed me not: sick, and in prison, and ye visited me not. }} : }|44| 25:44 Then shall they also answer him, saying, Lord, when saw we thee an hungred, or athirst, or a stranger, or naked, or sick, or in prison, and did not minister unto thee? }} : }|45| 25:45 Then shall he answer them, saying, Verily I say unto you, Inasmuch as ye did it not to one of the least of these, ye did it not to me. }} : }|46| 25:46 And these shall go away into everlasting punishment: but the righteous into life eternal. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *